


but i guess that we did it on purpose

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Music Video: Love Me Right (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Chanyeol asked Sehun out, Sehun thought it was a joke and didn't show up. Chanyeol's hurt and decides to confront him.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	but i guess that we did it on purpose

_ Chanyeol made the touchdown that gave them the victory, the rest of the team picked him up and carried him around the field, everyone was cheering him but his eyes were focused on the cheerleader boy with jet black hair. The smaller boy smiled at him as he shaked his pompoms and then a little wink that was the moment when the number sixty-one decided to ask him out. His heart felt warm when Sehun accepted. _

The first five minutes Chanyeol was nervous, maybe he came too early, ten minutes later he was getting worried.

What if something happened to him? Maybe he got lost in the way? Is he okay?

He thought of calling Sehun's house but then he remembered that he didn't have his number. 

He wouldn't take his eyes off the window for a moment, a part of him was still convinced that he would show up.

Half an hour later he decided that the guy was not going to show up, so he finished the milkshake and got back to his house.

For the next two days he tried to reach the black haired but there was no luck, each time he tried to do a move Sehun was leaving or he ended up cowering, so he decided that at the party on friday were everyone was more relaxed he could do his move and with a little bit of alcohol on his sistem he couldn't chicken out. Yeah. Perfect plan.

\---

It has been almost an hour and a half since the party started and he was ready to give up again when he spotted him.

Sehun was wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans, the can of beer in hand but Chanyeol thought he looked absolutely beautiful. 

He didn't realize he was staring too much until the other met his gaze, he smiled but Sehun just let out a groan and started to walk away. Chanyeol followed him until they ended up outside the house.

"Sehun wait please!" he say tapping the other's shoulder

"Stop following me a-and asking for me!"

"Please, I-I just want to talk with you"

sighs "Fine" he crosses his arms on his chest "What do you want?!"

"Why didn't you go the other night?" 

"Huh?"

"To Rosie's. I waited for you there but you didn't show up. Did something happen?"

"Oh, yeah that. Something came up" he said, sarcasm was clear on his tone.

"Ah- That's fine… Would you like to go another day? The milkshakes there are awesome and-"

"Okay that's it. What are you playing here, Park?"

"What?"

"Look I get it, I'm the only open gay kid on class and that's sooo hilaurious just because- So yeah!" he claps "Everybody! Let's make him uncomfortable because it's so funny! Let's call him slurs, treat him like a girl and throw him things! Let's make fun of him! Ask him out as a joke so we can see his stupid expression when he realizes it was a game or better yet! Let 's do it twice! Maybe he will cry this time!" he spitted, his eyes were all crystal now "I'm so fucking tired of this shit. I do nothing to you all but keep insisting on making me feel like shit. Why? Huh? GO ON. TELL ME"

There's a few moments of silence before Chanyeol speaks

"First of all: I'm sorry that people are treating you badly, you are right, that's not okay and I don't know who made that joke but-" he looks away "But… I'm truly asking you out. I… I find you cute and- Look I'm-" takes a deep breath and faces the boy "I'm gay" chuckles nervously "I thought you were really brave when you came out in front of the whole class … seriously. I could never, but you stood up there and just- I think that since then I have kinda admired you? And I wanted to approach you but I didn't know how so that's why I asked you- so we could- I wanted to talk to you and get close cause… well I like you? I mean, I know I like you but I still want to know more about you and I think you are funny too-" sighs "I'm talking too much sorry I got nervous. You are the first person I tell"

Sehun looked at him, his facial expression became softer and cleaning his tears, he bites his lip "Fuck" he lets out "I-I'm sorry. I overreacted-"

"Hey, no. I can understand"

"Still. I tend to act defensive- First of all: I'm proud of you" he smiles, Chanyeol blushes "And about that milkshake-"

"You don't have to"

"No. Please I want to" smiles softly

"You do?" the shorter nods "We… We can go now if you want. I have my motorbike. Well, I mean we can go in another time if you-"

"Now it's the perfect time, I'd love to go out with you" his smile became bigger and it melted Chanyeol's heart, who smiled back.

  
Their little 'first date' was amazing, they had small trivial talks but Chanyeol loved everything about it. He's thankful that he's not the only one crazy about Oasis's new album and that he's not the only one that puts cereal before milk. Sehun's a really nice person to be around, Chanyeol just wants to look at him all night but it's getting late.

As the wind hit their faces and they made their way to the youngest's house, Chanyeol thinks that maybe they have a nice future ahead of them, one where they could be free and fly high.

Yup, they should definitely do that.


End file.
